Last Song
by tidbit2008
Summary: The team goes out after work. JS.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** Seen S5? Yes? No worries.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own inspiration.  
**Author Note:** Thanks to the lovely Heloise for betaing. _Set this somewhere in the midst of S5. In my head it's Pre-At Rest but in all actuality it might make more sense if it was after it. -shrug- Yall can be the judge._ **EDIT**: With the addition of the 2nd part, I decided it might be best if we set this post-S5. If you wish, the 1st part can be read on it's own without the 2nd since it was orignally written as a one-shot. However, if you wish to read the 2nd part, I highly suggest reading the 1st part and then the 2nd ;-)

* * *

**Prologue:** The kidnapping of 3 year old girl made for a particularly rough couple of days that thankfully ended with the girl's safe return to her parents. The team decided to celebrate and blow off some energy by going out together after work. 

A shabby restaurant not too far from the office waschosen as their destination. Eating, drinking, corny jokes and 'war' stories occupied their time for a couple of hours. Eventually music started playing and the dance floor started filling up

* * *

Elena nudged Sam and whispered, "Watch this," before standing up and turning to Martin. "Hmm... dancing sounds fun. Martin, how bout you push me around the dance floor? Danny wouldn't know rhythm if it was nailed to his forehead." 

Danny smirked, put his hands up and remarked, "Ow. I can dance; it's not my fault someone can't keep up."

Martin just smiled, replied, "Sure Elena," and led her out onto the floor.

Sam stood up and looked at Danny. "Alright then, prove it."

They made it to the floor and started dancing. When they got near Elena and Martin, Sam laughed and said to Elena as they passed, "I don't know; he's pretty good. It might be you."

Jack and Viv sat back and watched the action unfold as Elena stepped in and started dancing with Danny, and a little red head picked up where Elena left off with Martin. Sam laughed and stood by herself only for a moment before a young 20 something managed to get her to dance with him.

"Oh to be young again," Jack said with a smile and a sigh, his eyes not wavering from Sam and the college guy.

Viv followed his gaze and waited a moment before speaking. "Something on your mind?"

Jack smiled a small smile and gave her a knowing look. He shrugged and winked at her.

They sat there for a while and watched the 'young' ones interchange partners a couple more times. About a quarter past 10, Viv stood up and collected her purse. "I should probably be getting home. I told Marcus we were going out but I have a feeling he'll be calling after me soon," she said with a smile. She patted Jack's shoulder and told him to be careful getting home; he told her the same and she headed for the door.

Danny and Elena made their way out the door not long after. Martin told Jack to have a good weekend and led the redhead out. Jack chuckled to himself and watched Sam say goodbye to the college boy before returning to the table. There was a twinkle in her eye as she put her hand out for Jack to take. "C'mon, dance with me," she said as she led him out onto the floor.

The DJ announced the last call; there was just enough time for one more song. He put on a slow one and Jack recognized it as the first song they had danced to all those years ago in a shabby little restaurant with a dusty dance floor not unlike this one.

The floor was nearly empty but they didn't seem to notice as Jack drew her in and they danced to an old memory. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. It had been years since they'd been close like that and yet, they still fit like the first time.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own inspiration.  
**Author Notes: **I really didn't intend to continue this story but the idea for the second part came so easily; I couldn't resist writing it out.

Thanks for the reviews :-) and much thanks again to Heloise for being the awesome beta she is.

And, lastly, before I forget, let's make the whole story post-S5. I'm going to fix the setting in the first chapter.

* * *

Sam wrapped herself up in his shirt and hugged it around herself. She walked to the window and looked out over the city. A small smile played on her face as she turned to look at the man sleeping soundly in her bed and then back to the window. She kept half-expecting to wake up and find that everything had been a dream. 

Her mind wandered to the night before, the coffee they had shared after leaving the bar. They had talked for hours. And they had laughed. Oh it had felt so good to laugh with him again. It had felt so good to just be with him again, to sit there and talk and not worry about the rest of the world. She had missed that more than anything. Sam could talk to him like she couldn't with anyone else; they could tell each other everything.

Many things had changed over the years but others remained the same. The topics of conversation had changed with the current events, the goings on at the office and what little personal life they had. However, he was still as stubborn-headed when it came to his opinions as he had always been and she could still put up a good fight, irritate him and make him laugh.

There were new jokes to share, yet Jack's were still corny, Sam still laughed anyway and he still thought they were good. They had gone to a new coffee shop, closer to home. Somehow, that little fact gave Sam the most satisfaction. She would never admit it to anyone else, but the most wonderful feeling of all was that she knew there was nowhere else he should be.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she had known how the night would end. It wasn't planned, but it wasn't unexpected. There was just something about each of them that had always drawn the other in. Theirs was a damaged but unbroken bond, and one that they never had been able to ignore completely. Not that they had ever wanted to.

As her fingers traced the edge of the curtain, she heard him stir. He didn't say anything as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and climbed out of bed. He joined her at the window, and wrapped her up in his arms. She relished in the feel of his embrace. There was nowhere else in the world she would rather have been.

They said nothing for a few moments, just enjoyed the glow of the morning sun and each other's presence.

"It's a beautiful morning," Jack said softly as he kissed her hair.

"That it is," Sam replied with a smile as she leaned to look at him and he smiled back at her.

_ fin._


End file.
